ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion - KFWF
Fusion is a submission expert in the KFWF e-federation. He joined shortly after its formation, and is currently the oldest active member on the KFWF roster. Over the course of his five year career, Fusion has done it all, becoming a grand-slam champion and helping to found Apocalypse Now the most dominant stable in KFWF history. Early KFWF Career In early October 2002, Fusion's younger brother, IceBlade, joined the Killer Fantasy Wrestling Federation. Fusion joined him shortly afterwards, entering the TV division. After losing his debut match against a wrestler known as Blaze, Fusion worked his way up the ranks, eventually earning the TV Title. Later, Fusion teamed with IceBlade and his tag partner, John "The False" Brailms to creat Apocalypse Now, one of the first stables in KFWF. The team would expand in power and members over the years, eventually becoming the dominant force in KFWF. Eventually, John Brailms betrayed the stable, and Fusion teamed up with his brother to create the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Hiatus After Halloween Hell in 2003, Fusion left the stable he helped create, feeling he was no longer good enough to wrestle with them. He then went on a spectacular run in the singles division, gradually defeating his former teammates and the other wrestlers in the TV Division.He eventually won back the TV Title from the Jackal, but his singles run only ended after culminating in a classic match with his brother at February Fury. After defeating IceBlade, Fusion rejoined Apocalypse Now and aided them on a long run of victories. The Apoc Now Years Fusion went on to achieve more singles glory in the TV Division, and later with the KFWF Submission Title. Apocalypse Now was a force to be reckoned with, but the roster was in a constant state of flux. First Ad Stud, and the Brad Savage and Hide turned on the Stable. For a while it was just the Horsemen and Pyro, but eventually Hide rejoined. During Hide's reign as enforcer, Fusion won the Hardcore title. Fusion's own brother, and inspiration for joining KFWF retired in 2005. Sledge was brought in and, after Hide left again, Brad Savage rejoined, making the stable a dominant force once more. Fusion joined with Savage to form the Dynasty of the Apocalypse, eventually winning the Tag Team titles. The stable was on excellent form, eventually coming to possess every title in the Federation. After Hurricane Katrina however, KFWF was devastated. A number of wrestlers, including Sledge, were forced into retirement. Eventually, Pyro retired as well. Fusion and Brad Savage decided that the glory days of Apocalypse Now were over, and officially retired the stable in 2006. Kings of Khaos and the Revolution In late 2006, Hide, along with several up and coming superstars began a new movement in the KFWF. Angered at the hardcore path the federation was taking, Hide created the Kings of Khaos stable. The Dynasty of Apocalypse allied themselves with Hide and were key to his victory over the forces of Crunch and the Company. Hide eventually won control over the federation and restored it to a path of pure wrestling. The hardcore movement would not subside however, and Fusion once again teamed up with Hide, as well as Razor Rob Smith, and, surprisingly Crunch. They defeated the insurgents in a spectacular Hell in a Cell at Deathtrap. The Present Presently, Fusion is working on his singles career. All other members of the once proud Apocalypse Now stable are retired. He went on a spectacular run with the Submission title, after taking it from Jason Carnage at New Year's Revolution. In an effort to raise the status of the belt, he implemented a 24/7 rule, and later a submission tournament. Alex Senior eventually won the belt off of Fusion at the first ever Out of Exile PPV. Fusion in turn won the KFWF Heavyweight Championship after ending a three month long feud with Lightning at KFWF Bloodstream. With that win, Fusion became KFWF's 3rd Grandslam Champion. Fusion's path is currently unknown, but it will most certainly be an exciting one for KFWF's most senior wrestler. KFWF Moves and Records Signatures Combustion (Scorpion Death lock) Neck Hanging Atom Splitter (Cobra Clutch Bomb) Finishers Meltdown (Chicken Wing Crossface) Reactor (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) Titles Held KFWF T.V. Champion x4 KFWF ULTIMATE Championx3 KFWF SUBMISSION Champion x2 KFWF CRUISERWEIGHT Champion KFWF HARDCORE Champion KFWF Heavyweight Champion KFWF TAG TEAM Champion x3 KFWF STABLE Champion with Apocalypse Now x4 ENFORCER - KFWF Message Board 2003–Present Tag Teams Horsemen of the Apocalypse and Fusion Dynasty of the Apocalypse and Brad Savage Stables Apocalypse Now Renditions Awards Tag Team of the Year with IceBlade 2003 Stable of the Year with Apoc Now 2006 Wrestler of the Year - TV Division 2004 Wrestler of the Year 2004 Writer - Match of the Year 2004 3rd KFWF Grandslam Champion 2007